Cyan’s Candy Crush Saga
Cyan’s Candy Crush Saga is going to be a spin-off game of the original Candy Crush Saga, and the third (yes indeed) spin-off game made by Bluetiger0824. The game is expected to release on April 15, 2019 on Windows 10, which will feature 48 episodes and 710 levels. The game is expected to release on iOS and Android on April 20, 2019, and May for the Facebook version. This game assumes you have played through the original game and now how to play it, and it also has some changes from the original version, e.g. the lives system has been removed and you don’t need tickets to unlock new episodes. Level Types Here are a list of confirmed level types from our precious developer, Bluetiger0824. The order of them appearing on this list is the order they debuted in the game. Moves Levels Moves levels are literally the easiest type of levels in the game, thus it is the first gameplay mode introduced. The goal in these levels is to reach a predetermined score within a number of moves. These level types are easy, but don’t appear very often. Also, there are only very few hard moves levels. It doesn’t appear in every episode, but when they do, they typically come in pairs of 2-5. The first Moves Level is Level 1. Jelly Levels The player’s goal in this level type is to destroy all the jellies on the board before they run out of moves. Most jellies are single jellies, meaning that they take one hit to destroy, but double and triple jellies can appear too. This level type is officially the most common level type in the entire game, as specified by our precious developer, Bluetiger0824. They appear at least three times per episode. The first Jelly Level is Level 6. Ingredients Levels The player’s goal in these levels is to bring all the ingredients down to the bottom of the board before they player run out of moves. Ingredients are indestructible and can only spawn from a board. Ingredients will either spawn when there are less than x ingredients on the screen, or simply after an amount of moves have passed. These levels are more common than moves levels, but less common than jelly levels. They appear at least twice per episode, with the expection of Epiosde 1, Candy Town, because these levels haven’t been introduced yet. The first Ingredients Level is Level 11. Candy Order Levels The player’s goal is to collect a predetermined amount of candies, special candies, blockers and/or special candy combinations within the move limit. These levels can be very easy, but can also be very frustrating at the same time, such as color bomb + color bomb special candy combinations or let’s say, “5 popcorn in 10 moves”. These levels appear at least once per episode. The first Candy Order Level is Level 36. Soda Levels Returning from Candy Crush Soda Saga, the player’s goals is to pop soda bottles by matching them and rising the soda level to a predetermined height. These levels are typically easier than other level types. These levels are uncommon, appearing 0-2 times per episode since their debut. The first Soda Level is Level 81. Jam Levels Also returning from Candy Crush Soda Saga, the player’s goal is to spread the jam over the entire board, which can be done by matching candies on a tile which already has jam. However, jam cannot spread through blockers, which may make the level very annoying and frustrating. These levels are even more uncommon than Soda Levels, appearing 0-1 times per episode since their debut. The first Jam Level is Level 111. Anti-Order Levels A new level type not debuting from 1 of the 4 main King Candy Crush games, the player’s goal is to use up all moves without collecting too many of a candy, blocker, special candy or special candy combinations. For example if the anti-order is 29 red candies, the player can collect 28 red candies without losing, but when he/she gets the 29th red candy, it’s an instant-loss. These levels can be very tricky but they are rare, appearing only 2-3 times per 5 episodes since it’s debut. The first Anti-Order level is Level 186. Hybrid Levels The player’s goal is to complete multiple goals at the same time, such as clearing all jelly and bring down all the ingredients in the same level, and the player must complete both goals to actually finish the level. These level types are very hard and frustrating. These levels appear 0-1 times per episode since their debut. The first Hybrid level is Level 242. *The first + level is Level 242. *The first + level is Level 256. *The first + level is Level 299. *The first + level is Level 320. *The first + level is Level 342. *The first + level is Level 413. *The first + + level is Level 469. *The first + level is Level 499. *The first + level is Level 520. *The first + level is Level 555. Chocolate Levels The third level type returning from Candy Crush Soda Saga, the player’s goal is to clear all chocolate from the board, which spawns at predetermined intervals. These types of levels are different from Candy Order levels since those levels only require a limited amount of chocolate. The first chocolate level is Level 321. Honey Levels Another level type returning from Candy Crush Soda Saga, the player’s goal is to free the orange gummy bears trapped in honey, which can have up to 6 layers. Honey can be broken by making an adjacent match to them, similar to marmalade. The first honey level is level Level 441 Pipeline Levels Another new level type not appearing on the 4 main King Candy Crush Saga games. The goal is to complete orders one by one, so if the pipeline order is 4 wrapped candies, 35 chocolates and 69 green candies, the player must first complete 4 wrapped candies, then 35 chocolates, then finally, the 69 green candies, before the player can complete the level. These levels are very rare, only appearing once per 5 episodes since it’s debut, and players often found these levels very difficult and challenging. Difficulty Ratings None - It’s impossible not to pass these levels unless you click the quit button. Good luck trying to fail these. Very Easy - Very easy levels that take almost no skill to complete. Can be completed within 1 attempt, 2 attempts if unlucky, and 3+ attempts if you are an idiot and do not know how to play this game. Easy - Easy levels that mostly take up to 2-3 attempts, and won’t waste you a lot of time. Somewhat Easy - Somewhat Easy levels that can be completed within 5-7 attempts. It’s still easy, but blockers can be potentially threatening in this level. Medium - These levels aren’t easy, but aren’t hard either. Can be done within 5-10 attempts, and will waste you a bit of time. Somewhat Hard - Levels that typically require 10-15 tries, and blockers will start getting really annoying from this point onwards. Hard - Levels that are hard and annoying. Typically requires 15-25 tries, and blockers are really annoying and hindering now. Very Hard - Very Hard levels that are literally time eaters, and typically 25-40 tries. Blockers are now very annoying and the goals for beating the level is just difficult. Extremely Hard - Now, if your mind hasn’t exploded by now, you’re doing great. Extremely Hard levels can eat up your entire day and takes 100 tries. Blockers now basically dominate the entire board, leaving very little spaces for creating matches. The goals for completing the level is just basically sky high and extremely challenging for the players. Nearly Impossible - If your mind still hasn’t exploded by now, it probably did by now. These levels can take up 1000 tries and if on average an attempt last 2 minutes, then you will be wasting 33.33333 hours wasting time on levels like these. Even with boosters, it’s still not really possible and will either require insane luck, or having a mind with an IQ equivalent to approx. 400. Therefore, these types of levels are often nerfed. Impossible - Impossible levels are impossible unless cheating or using a booster, which obviously doesn’t count. These levels typically appear due to a design error and will probably be fixed as soon as the level is released, or nerfing the level. Varies - Due to mystery candies, which can spawn from color bombs to popcorn, it really depends to your luck. If you got a bad luck attempt, don’t worry, you have infinite lives! Ranks Like in Candy Crush Saga, ranks indeed exist. You can get a new rank when you earn a certain amount of experience points. Below are some ways to get experience points: *1000 points are earned for trying a level. *7500 points are earned for completing a new level. **2500 additional points are earned for getting 1 star in a new level. **5000 additional points are earned for getting 2 stars in a new level. **10000 additional points are earned for getting 3 starts in a new level. **6000 points for being 1st on the leaderboard. **1000 additional points for every win streak. **3000 points for winning first try (7500 for Hard Levels, 12500 for Super Hard Levels, and 20000 for Insanely Hard Levels) ***The numbers are doubled for Hard Levels, tripled for Super Hard Levels, and quadrupled for Insanely Hard Levels. (With the expection to the “winning first try” thing) ***The star points do not stack up. *100 points for sending out lifes to friends. *25000 points for connecting to FaceBook. (Only once) *Prizes in Sugar Drops/Achievements. *Completing event goals. *I can’t possiboy mention everything, dude. Rank List Episodes Sorry if some of the episode names are identical to Tiger’s Candy Crush Saga. World 1 World 2 World 3 World 4 World 5 World 6 World 7 World 8 Category:Fanon Games Category:Fanon Category:Fanons created in 2019 Category:Cyan’s Candy Crush Saga